


Pumpkins, Puns, and Pies, Oh My!

by marvelousbones



Series: Supercorp-Tober 2020 [19]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Bad Puns, Cat, Established Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Pumpkin carving, Pumpkins, Supercorptober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:55:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27283024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelousbones/pseuds/marvelousbones
Summary: Kara and Lena carve pumpkins together for the first time and the blonde's pouty that their cat seems to like Lena's pumpkin better. However, Kara does manage to convince Lena to break her very strict rule of no cats on the counter.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Series: Supercorp-Tober 2020 [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947832
Comments: 17
Kudos: 103





	Pumpkins, Puns, and Pies, Oh My!

**Author's Note:**

> 19\. Pumpkin
> 
> I can't stop with these terrible puns, can I? I'm still like a week behind on these so I apologize. I have prompt 20 written (it's Among Us themed so hopefully y'all will enjoy that!) but the others are still a work in progress. I probably won't be able to get all 10 posted before the end of October, seeing as that is tomorrow, but I will definitely have the rest out soon! Thanks for sticking with me! I appreciate all of your comments :)

“Pumpkin! Get down from the counter this instant!” Kara scolded as she scooped up the orange tabby from the kitchen island, “Lena will kill both of us if she finds out you were washing your paws in her tea.”

Pumpkin let out a “mreow” in response as the cat bat at a strand of Kara’s hair before twisting out of the blonde’s arm to jump onto the ground.

Kara shook her head at the cat as she grabbed the pumpkins from the pantry that she had bought from the store the day before. Pumpkin absolutely adored pumpkins for some reason—hence his name (and also his orange coloring)—so Kara had to hide the enormous orange globes from him behind a large bag of kale chips.

Lena had agreed to carve pumpkins with her after she finished her work for the day and needless to say, Kara was very excited. Her girlfriend admitted to never having carved pumpkins before, so Kara wanted to give her the whole experience.

The blonde grabbed all the supplies and set them out on the table along with the pumpkins. She spread out some newspaper before placing the pumpkins atop them as she took out the knives and assorted carving tools. Kara turned to get some napkins and when she turned around, she saw Pumpkin scratching at on of the pumpkins with his paw.

“Pumpkin!” Kara exclaimed, “you know you’re not supposed to be on the counter! Get away from the pumpkins or you’ll get your claw marks on them,” Kara reprimanded gently as she grabbed the cat and held him to her chest.

“Let’s go see mama,” Kara sighed as she carried Pumpkin up the stairs to Lena’s home office where she pushed the door open.

Lena was hunched over her desk typing away at what looked like a spreadsheet. Her hands would occasionally pause the furious typing to quickly fly over her tablet.

Kara smiled at the sight of her hardworking girlfriend as she leaned over to give Lena’s head a gentle kiss. “Hey babe, how’s it going?” Kara asked as she shifted Pumpkin in her arms.

Lena startled slightly, too engrossed in her work to notice her girlfriend and their cat come in the room. “Hello darling,” Lena smiled, relaxing at the brief feeling of Kara’s lips on her head. The hard-working CEO reached over to give Pumpkin a scratch behind his ears.

“Are you almost done?” Kara asked as she felt Pumpkin wiggling in her arms. She opened them as he jumped out just to hop into Lena’s lap. He climbed up her body, using her breasts as a springboard to launch himself up to her shoulders.

Lena nodded and winced slightly when Pumpkin dug his claws into her breast, “yep, I’m just finishing up.”

“Well we’ll leave you too it then,” Kara said as she leaned over to give Lena a kiss then extracted Pumpkin from Lena’s shoulders. “Let’s leave mama alone now so she can carve pumpkins with us,” Kara cooed at the cat as she exited Lena’s office and closed the door behind her, and went back downstairs.

After about ten minutes, Lena came down and sat down on the barstool with a deep sigh.

Kara handed her a steaming cup of tea which Lena took gratefully as she sipped it with a content hum, the familiar warm liquid sliding a soothing path down her throat.

“Are you ready to get started?” Kara asked, barely able to contain her excitement. She had to put Pumpkin away in their bedroom earlier so he wouldn’t get his paws all in the mess they were about to make.

“Let’s do this,” Lena grinned, a look of determination on her face as she rolled up her sleeves.

Kara giggled as she noticed the hard set in Lena’s eyes, almost as if she was about to face a board room full of thirty rich old white men.

“You’re adorable,” Kara smiled as she tapped Lena’s nose and whispered a quiet, “boop.”

“I am not!” Lena exclaimed as Kara picked up one of the larger knives to open the pumpkins. “You take that back right now,” Lena huffed as she crossed her arms over her chest.

“You’re not helping your case,” Kara laughed as she carved open both her and Lena’s pumpkins. She instructed Lena on how to scoop out the insides and soon their kitchen table was covered in pumpkin guts.

They picked out the seeds as Lena washed her hands and pre-heated the oven so that they could roast them.

“Do you know what you’re going to carve yet?” Kara asked as she grabbed a pencil to sketch out her design.

Lena nodded as she grabbed the other pencil and angled her pumpkin away from Kara, “yes but it’s a surprise so no peeking.”

Kara nodded with a smile as she began to draw out what she wanted to carve. After the oven dinged, Lena put the tray of seeds inside to cook (she did not trust Kara to do anything that involved the oven or cooking in general).

Lena had finished drawing her relatively simple design as she grabbed a knife and began to carve it out. She glanced over at her girlfriend and her heart filled with warmth at the sight.

Kara had her tongue peeking out and an intense look of concentration in her eyes. It seems like she was drawing something rather intricate on her pumpkin.

After about fifteen more minutes, Lena was almost done with her pumpkin. She thinks she did a great job considering that she had never carved a pumpkin before. She glanced over at Kara to see the blonde hard at work carving out her design.

“I’m going to feed Pumpkin dinner. No looking at my pumpkin,” Lena warned Kara as she left the room to go to the pantry and get the cat’s dinner. Once she had put it all in his dish, she carried it upstairs to their bedroom.

Lena cracked open the door and found Pumpkin lounging on his cat tree next to their bedroom window. He hopped down once he noticed her and the smell of food. Pumpkin weaved between her legs, meowing gratefully as she smiled and set down his food bowl. She gave him a little scratch on the head before picking up the water bowl and going to the bathroom to refill it. She set it down next to him before she slipped back out.

The young Luthor made her way downstairs and noticed her girlfriend still hard at work. “You didn’t peek right?” Lena asked as she narrowed her eyes at Kara to make sure the blonde was being honest.

“Nope, my butt cheeks have not left this chair,” Kara swore and gave a mock two-fingered salute before going back to carving her pumpkin.

Lena just shook her head with a slight laugh then meandered her way to the cabinet to refill her tea.

After about another half hour where Lena caught up on reading her latest book, the oven had dinged signaling that the seeds were ready.

Lena took them out just when Kara announced that she was finished with her pumpkin.

“Show me yours!” Kara exclaimed as she snatched a handful of the seeds off the tray and popped them into her mouth while they were still steaming.

Lena was about to scold her that she could have burned her mouth but then she remembered that her girlfriend did not have to experience such human inconveniences. She rolled her eyes instead before smiling and grabbing her pumpkin. She slowly spun it around to reveal it to an excited Kryptonian.

Kara threw her head back with a laugh as she noticed the pi symbol that Lena had diligently carved into the orange object.

“It’s a pumpkin pi,” Lena grinned proudly as Kara held up her hand for a high-five which Lena returned.

“Well, speaking of pies, I only have _pies_ for you,” Kara stifled a laugh at her own pun as Lena rolled her eyes playfully.

“Do you have puns for every situation?” Lena questioned her girlfriend as Kara just beamed widely back at her.

“What can I say,” Kara began with a shrug, “I am a pun king.”

“God damn it, Kara,” Lena sighed as she ran a tired hand over her face, hiding her small smile behind the back of her hand.

“Get it? It sounds like pumpkin if you say it really fast,” Kara giggled to herself at her own joke as Lena just shook her head.

“Yes, my love, it’s very funny,” Lena tried to respond sarcastically but it came out more genuine instead. Kara had always found Earth jokes fascinating and Lena loved the child-like glee that lit up Kara’s blue eyes whenever someone would laugh at her joke.

“Jokes aside, I love it and I love you,” Kara smiled as she leaned over to give Lena a celebratory kiss, “and I’m proud of you for successfully carving your first pumpkin.”

“Thank you, darling,” Lena smiled against Kara’s lips. She tasted like roasted pumpkin seeds and Lena couldn’t help but steal one more quick kiss. “Now, let’s see this masterpiece of yours,” the brunette said as she pulled back so Kara could reveal her carved pumpkin.

“Ta-da!” Kara explained as she spun her pumpkin around.

It seems that the Kryptonian was not short on talent in either field, whether that be writing, singing, being a superhero, and apparently now art. Lena had seen a few paintings that Kara had done, but the blonde hadn’t seemed to have resumed that hobby in a while. Lena could tell that her girlfriend was certainly not out of practice as her carving looked immaculate.

It did not have too many details or intricate pieces, but it was a silhouette of Pumpkin sitting on a branch and a little moon shining down on him in the corner.

“That’s amazing Kara,” Lena exclaimed as she stood up to get a closer look at it. “He looks so cute sitting on the little branch,” the young woman added with a smile.

“Thanks, babe,” Kara grinned proudly as she grabbed more of the pumpkin seeds and stuffed them into her mouth. “I’m going to get Pumpkin so he can see himself on a pumpkin,” Kara laughed at the statement as she went upstairs to the bedroom to retrieve him.

Lena shook her head and tried some of the pumpkin seeds now that they were cool enough for a normal human to eat. She found that she actually liked the taste of it quite much. She hummed in approval as she cleaned up all the newspapers with the pumpkin innards and wiped the table so that Pumpkin wouldn’t drag his paws in it and make a bigger mess. Kara told her to save some of the insides of the pumpkin to make a pie later (meaning, Kara would watch Lena as _she_ made the pie). While Lena packed the pumpkin entrails, she chomped on a few more seeds when Kara came down the stairs holding their cat.

“Look Pumpkin! We have your favorite, pumpkins!” Kara exclaimed as she set the cat down on the counter.

“You know he’s not supposed to be up there Kara,” Lena warned as the cat began to sniff around the pumpkins as he began to rub against Lena’s. Kara pouted and gestured towards the adorable cat and Lena couldn’t say no to both her adorable fur child and her equally adorable girlfriend.  
“Fine,” Lena sighed as Kara squealed,” but just this once!” Lena warned as reached over to rub Pumpkin’s chin fur.

The cat purred and headbutted Lena’s hand before leaving to go sniff Kara’s pumpkin. He eyed it warily before returning to Lena’s pumpkin and rubbing himself against it.

“Aw no fair, he likes yours better than mine,” Kara huffed as she sat down on the bar stool with a look of dejection on her face. “Pumpkin look! It’s you! a Pumpkin on a pumpkin,” Kara said wiggling her fingers in front of the pumpkin to entice the boy cat towards her carved creation. She even grabbed a pumpkin seed and set out a few in front of her pumpkin. The orange tabby swiped the seed with his paw sending it skittering across the table before it stopped when it hit Lena’s pumpkin. The feline gingerly picked up the seed and began to chomp on it as he stayed glued to Lena’s pumpkin.

“Well that backfired,” Kara mumbled with a pout as she watched Pumpkin chomp the seed happily before flopping over on his side and swatting at Lena’s pumpkin with a fluffy white paw.

“Don’t be sad baby,” Lena said as she deposited herself in Kara’s lap, the blonde’s arms instinctively going around her to make sure she didn’t fall. “I love your pumpkin,” Lena said honestly before leaning in and whispering in Kara’s ear, “and I love your _pumpkin_ ,” Lena smirked, hoping that Kara would understand.

The blonde’s brow furrowed in confusion for a moment before recognition flashed across her features and a blush dusted her cheeks while her eyes darkened.

“Well, I hope you make another exception because that pussy,” Kara said gesturing to Pumpkin, “isn’t going to be the only one on this counter today.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is what Kara's pumpkin kind of looked like:  
> [](https://ibb.co/RTnd4C3)
> 
> Apparently, in Colonial American English the word "pumpkin" was a euphemism for a woman's genitalia so... uh, I'll just leave you with that.


End file.
